Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device equipped with a magnetic element.
Description of Related Art
Over the past few years, the technology industry has developed significantly and rapidly. Electronic devices such as electronic products, including notebook (NB) computer, tablet PC and smart phones are commonly used in people's daily lives. The form and function of the electronic device are diverse as well. These electronic devices are popularized since they are convenient to use and useful; moreover, they may be used differently depending on the user's need. For example, the electronic devices may be equipped with a magnetic element as a connecting assembly or a sensor assembly to perform more functions.
Specifically, take tablet PC as an example, a magnetic element may be disposed inside a casing of the tablet PC, such that the tablet PC may be assembled on another object (e.g. a keyboard docking station) via magnetic force. Alternatively, take NB computer as another example, a magnetic element may be disposed inside the upper body of the NB computer, such that the upper body may touch a sensor element in the lower body via the magnetic element to activate the sleep state when the upper body covers the lower body. However, when the casing of the electronic device is attached to another object via the magnetic element disposed therein to be connected to the object, the magnetic element may cause a sharp hitting sound owing to the touch with the casing, causing grating sound to the user.